bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Xingus, Kurzon
Kurzon Xingus was the de facto leader of the Shiado Clan and commander of Reaper's Jinsai troops. History Appearance and Personality A strong man with a calm demeanor, Kurzon had gained respect among the Jinsai Shiado Clan, allied with Dontaine Strykia. Even though Kurzon had thirsted for position and power, he still attempted to remain true to the Jinsai ways, even knowing that he had brought dishonor upon himself by serving under Dontaine. By swearing his loyalty to Dontaine, he found himself bound to a man that he would eventually despise. Kurzon hoped that he would one day be able to atone for his past actions, especially if his lord gained lordship of the Commonwealth. Kurzon began to have more and more reservation about Dontaine, especially after the authorization of the creation of the Shadowfist. After his defection from the Black Blood to the Shadow Wolves, Kurzon swore to use the rest of his life to atone for everything he had done while serving Dontaine. Swearing off House allegiance and the right to any birth claims, Kurzon went on to embrace his new path with quiet dedication. RPG D6 Stats Type: Gaishan Jinsai DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 9D+2, Brawling Parry 8D+2, Dodge 8D+2, Grenade 7D, Melee Combat 6D+2, Thrown Weapons 7D+1, Vehicle Blasters 7D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 8D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 5D, Intimidation 6D, Languages 5D, Streetwise 7D+1, Survival 7D, (S)Cultures: Jinsai 6D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 6D, Space Transports 5D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Con 5D, Gambling 5D, Hide 7D+2, Investigation 7D, Search 8D+2, Sneak 8D+1, (S)Command: Shiado 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 7D, Lifting 5D+2, Stamina 6D, Swimming 3D+2, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 8D TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 6D, Blaster Repair 6D, Computer Programming/Repair 6D, Demolitions 6D+1, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Security 7D+2, Space Transport Repair 6D, Starfighter Repair 6D Special Abilities Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 5 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters